You Can Still Save Him
by marcielle
Summary: What does one do when one sees their future self get a cataclysm to the heart by their future partner in saving Paris? Written pre-season 3 finale. Kind of a future AU? Is there such thing as a Future Chat Blanc AU? Update: I'm leaving this as a one shot, but thank you to all who followed, Favorited, and reviewed :)


**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Apologies that I have not posted the final chapter to Something's Changing. I have a lot of crazy things going on in my life at the moment, but I have plans for that chapter and I will try to work on it as soon as possible. In the mean time, enjoy this Chat Blanc trailer inspired drabble.**

**~Marci**

* * *

_**Paris, France - 2024**_

When Master Fu had come to her in England to personally deliver the bunny miraculous and to urge her to come back to Paris as fast as possible, Bunnix had guessed that things were bad, but she had not expected what she was seeing now as she emerged from her burrow.

Bunnix stared in horror at a city completely covered in a gleaming coat of ice. But this was not like the time when a man was akumatized into Frozer almost 6 years ago. Instead, the entire bottom half of the city was submerged in ice, with Bunnix standing on the lowest possible ground and still being halfway up the Eiffel Tower.

But she hadn't even seen the worst of it, Bunnix realized, when she heard a guttural, inhuman cry from above her, and she looked up to see none other than Ladybug, or rather Dragonbug, engaged in combat with... Chat Noir?!

Except Chat Noir's cat suit was a blinding white.

Bunnix put all the pieces together to realize the horrible truth of what was happening; Chat Noir was akumatized. He was the reason Paris was an ice wasteland, and why Ladybug was fighting him with the Dragon miraculous… and she was losing.

It hit Bunnix why Master Fu had come to her to fix things, and it was because things couldn't be fixed. It was too late.

But not for Bunnix.

Thinking quickly, Bunnix opened a time burrow and shouted as loud as she could, "LADYBUG! JUMP!"

Ladybug didn't even look down as she flung herself off the Eiffel Tower and directly into the time burrow, followed closely by Chat Blanc, who was attempting to pursue her through time.

Bunnix closed the portal, and watched as what could only be described as a time ripple swept over Paris.

_I hope that means it wor-_

And then nothing.

* * *

_**Paris, France - 2019**_

When Marinette had heard Bunnix yell at her to jump, she hadn't hesitated. She had known that Bunnix would open a burrow to catch her, and had had her suspicions as to where Bunnix might send her.

As it turns out, she was right.

Still transformed, Marinette hit pavement. Hard. She felt her ribs crack, and she cried out in pain. It didn't help that Chat Blanc landed next to her moments later (on his feet, damn cats and their ability to land on their feet) with cataclysm in hand.

He looked at her with such a blank expression, such a lack of emotion, and that hurt more than any hateful look he could've given her.

_How the hell does Bunnix expect me to get out of this one? _

And then she realized, Bunnix didn't expect her to get out of "this one." At least not this her.

As Chat Blanc raised his cataclysm, Marinette frantically scanned the crowd of people until her eyes landed on the Ladybug of 2019, standing next to a younger Chat Noir and staring in utter shock at the scene before her.

Locking eyes with her younger self, Marinette spoke in a loud and firm voice, "You can still save him."

Then she felt a spike a cold pierce her heart, and she felt the biting cold spread throughout her entire body. Breathing became nearly impossible as her lungs slowly turned to ice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Then Marinette Dupain-Cheng of 2024 look her last breath.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so short! I just thought that where I stopped was, well, a good stopping point. Also, it's late and I'm tired. If you like it, please leave a review, I really do love reading those! This will most likely be a two or three-shot depending on the length of the next update. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
